


I'm gonna be a dad!

by Haruprincess



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dipper Pines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/pseuds/Haruprincess
Summary: Bill is so happy about his pregnant husband.





	I'm gonna be a dad!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abster001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/gifts).



> I was sent a prompt by Abster001 for her birthday. 
> 
> the promp was "Imagine A of your otp is pregnant and is the smol one. Person B, the tol, gets down on their knees in front of person A, and hugs their belly. Bonus if A pets B's head.
> 
> Happy birthday dear! Hope you like it!

Bill couldn't believe it. Dipper had gotten so big these last few months. The Alpha was so happy that he wouldn't leave the Omega alone. This slightly irked the younger man, but he didn't care. He was going to be a father!  
He was currently kneeling in front of his husband hugging the man's belly and cooing at the baby. Both parents purring. The baby would kick out every so often seemingly in response to their father. Dipper looked down at him with a warm, patient smile as he lazily pet the blond locks.

“I can't wait to meet you.” Bill cooed to the baby as he reached up petting the Omega's belly tenderly. “You need to hurry up and be born already so we can see you.”

Dipper smiled at the Alpha shaking his head. “You have to be patient.”

“I know, I know. I just am so excited. I never thought I'd be a father.”

“Oh hush.” The Omega gently. He let out a laugh when Bill lifted his shirt high enough to get to his belly where he proceeded to press a few kisses to the skin. “Though, If I'm being honest I can't wait either.”


End file.
